1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new differential pressure operated electrical switch construction and to a method of making the same as well as to the use of such electrical switch construction in combination with a refrigerant compressor.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a differential pressure operated electrical switch construction having a housing means carrying a pair of rigid terminals and an electrical switch means for electrically interconnecting the terminals together when the switch means is in one operating condition thereof and for electrically disconnecting the terminals from each other when the switch means is in another operating condition thereof, the housing means having actuator means responsive to differential pressure acting across the same and being operatively associated with the switch means to place the switch means in one condition thereof when having a certain differential pressure acting across the same and to place the switch means in the other condition thereof when having another certain differential pressure acting across the same. For example, see the U.S. patent to Ochsner, U.S. Pat. No. 3,924,086 wherein it appears that the switch means comprises a sealed reed switch that is operated by a magnet means of the actuator moving relative to the sealed reed switch and see the copending patent application of Rolf H. Ochsner, Ser. No. 536,305, filed Sept. 27, 1983 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,520,245, wherein one of the terminals has an end provided with a substantially rectangular opening passing transversely and completely therethrough and defining a substantially straight interior edge of the one terminal and the switch includes a movable switch blade having one end carried by the other terminal and having another end disposed in the opening for engaging against the edge to thereby place the terminals in electrical contact with each other.